


More Than Sentient

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, to reference Susan Forward, toxic parents of the inadequate variety, troubled mother-son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Sequel to Imperfect Soul. In which Ben and Poe figure out where to go from here.





	More Than Sentient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the cuddling prompt "while someone's crying." Leia's characterization is very much Ben's perception of her, not reality. I think she does love Ben very much; it's just a case of her personal issues getting in the way.

Ben doesn’t know how long he’s been there with Poe holding him close, if he’s to be perfectly honest. Eventually, he feels just about wrung dry, and more than that, angry.

  
“Why didn’t she tell me?” he says to Poe. “Why didn’t she…”

  
Silence. Poe seems just about as puzzled as he is. Indeed, he seems to be thinking. Then, “She probably had her reasons.”

  
“What kind of reasons?” Ben says. “Did she just want to lord it over me? I mean…it all makes sense now.”

  
“Your mom wouldn’t do that – ”

  
“You haven’t lived with her. You haven’t seen her when she…stars, it was like she was repulsed by me, Poe. Or worried that I was some sort of living minefield. Stars, I’m sick of being a living minefield; can’t I just be a sentient being for a change…”

  
“You’re so much more than that, Ben.”

  
“Who am I?”

  
Poe cups his face. “You are my beautiful, wonderful, sweet young husband, and a wonderful Jedi and being, and a good man. That’s who you are.”

  
Ben blinks a little. Then, “I’m not that good.”  
“You are. Ben…tell you what, when you’re better, we’ll talk to your mother. Do you want to do that?”

  
Ben pauses. “I already did enough damage.”  
“Then you don’t have to do it until you’re ready, angel.”

  
Angel. What was just one of Poe’s endearments takes on an additional meaning right now. He is Poe’s angel, will always be.  
“You are an angel to me, Poe,” he says. “I don’t think I’ve told you enough, have I?”

  
“We’re in this together, both of us. And so’s everyone else. I’ll do anything to help you. I promise, Ben.”

  
Ben smiles, genuinely. “I know.”


End file.
